


I'm Not a Total Psycho

by SexyFruitNugget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Camping, M/M, Mild Smut, Peter slightly OOC, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyFruitNugget/pseuds/SexyFruitNugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hated camping. In fact, he despised it. That is, until Stiles Stilinski, the emissary of the McCall pack, showed up and took over his god damned life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not a Total Psycho

Peter hated camping. In fact, he despised it. He’d rather be anywhere than with a bunch of blithering teenagers in the middle of the forest. However, “the circumstances called for his presence”, according to his ever grumpy alpha, Derek Hale.

“Stop being difficult and set up the tent,” Derek barked at him for the umpteenth time. Peter smirked at him and made no move to get up. He was lounging gracefully on a blanket watching his nephew.

“I don’t think so, dearest nephew. You see, I’m not really the manual labor type,” Peter said while crossing his arms behind his head, his smirk growing even wider.

Derek growled menacingly but ended up huffing in defeat knowing that there was no way to force Peter to do anything if he was set against it.

Derek’s betas came through the woods then, each carrying backpacks filled with camping supplies.

Contrary to popular belief, Peter liked the betas, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Erica was feisty and knew how to use just as much sarcasm as Peter. He liked having someone to banter with besides his angry nephew for a change. He liked Boyd just as much as Erica, but in an entirely different way. Boyd was silent, but in a non-awkward way. He was able to keep Peter some company in their pack's dusty apartment without being annoying. Isaac was still a mystery to Peter. He seemed alright but Peter had taken to avoiding him because of Isaac's painful past with his abusive father. Peter didn't like dealing with emotional teenagers and Isaac seemed to be the closest person to want to talk about their feelings. Peter didn't do feelings.

Derek had turned the betas’ after the fire. It had only been Derek and Peter that had escaped after the hunters had burned their house down. It was too dangerous to have such a small pack what with hunters running about and other wolf packs’ challenging the Hale’s claim on their land. Besides, Peter thought the distraction of training new betas had helped Derek move on from his grief. That, and they helped reap revenge on some of the hunters. That made them good in Peter’s book.

Erica flopped her bag down and raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow in Peter’s direction. “If he doesn't have to lug supplies, why do I?”

Derek sighed, looking up from his work on the tent. “Because we need to get this place set up before the other pack arrives. We need to make a good impression on them. If you don’t recall, we’re the ones that are supposed to be helping them with their transformations and negotiating the alliance. We don’t want to look like a group of bumbling teenagers.”

Erica rolled her eyes, but continued to work on unpacking.

Peter’s thoughts strayed to the new pack that they were meeting.  It had been a while since new wolves had entered their territory but a rouge Alpha had stumbled in and apparently bit a few unsuspecting teenagers. The Hale pack had decimated the Alpha, but not before the newly bitten kids had formed a small pack of their own in their desperation to find out what was happening to them. Peter couldn't blame them but it did cause some complications with territory boundaries and their lack of control made them potentially dangerous. Peter stayed out of most of the affair, but thought simply killing them would put an end to all this trouble. Derek wouldn't hear of it.

So here they were, in the middle of the woods, waiting for this amateur pack to show up so they could teach them the basic rules of survival. Derek had wanted it far away so no humans would stumble upon them. Peter could have cared less as long as he had a comfortable bed and place to get away from all the hormonal teenagers. Of course, Derek provided him with neither.

Peter closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing further into the blanket. The next few days were going to be long.

 

Peter had spent the last few hours drifting in an out of sleep while listening to Erica occasionally flirt with Boyd or joke with Isaac while they set up camp. By the time he opened his eyes the tent was up and there were crackling flames in the fire pit. He felt pleased with himself on being able to squirm his way out of working. Ever since Derek announced this little trip Peter had been doing everything in his power to make it as uncomfortable for Derek as he could.

He lightly sniffed the air to smell for his pack. They were all relatively close by, probably scouting the area to make sure everything was safe. That was when he smelled an unfamiliar scent. Another Alpha.

Peter was on his feet in an instant, ready to stand his ground or flee if the situation was deemed too dangerous. They hadn’t expected the other pack—the McCall pack—to be here so early. He smelled the air again, looking for other wolves, but all he picked up was the one wolf and— _a car_? Confusion flooded over him. Why would a pack of wolves drive? They were in the middle of the forest. It was more practical to run.

Regardless of his confusion he stayed in his fighting stance as a blue jeep pulled into the clearing. A young, golden skinned boy was the first out of the jeep. Peter instantly pinned him as the Alpha. He looked slightly awkward, not at all like the other Alpha’s Peter had met before.

“I, um, I’m Scott McCall. This is where the Hales are camping, right? I’m looking for a guy named Derek…” Scott said, rubbing his hand over the back of his head. Peter instantly relaxed. This Alpha was more inexperienced than he thought. He couldn't even smell that Peter was a wolf.

Peter flashed his fangs in response, earning a startled jump from the boy. “Derek’s not here right now. I’m his Uncle, Peter,” Peter purred. He needed to lay the charm on this boy to make him trust him. He’d rather have this alpha in his pocket than in Derek’s. Sure, he didn't mind Derek being his Alpha, but it was always good to have a little leverage.

He looked up at the car and could see another figure behind the tinted windows. He was just about to tell this Scott to invite his friend out of the car when he felt Derek and the Betas rush up behind him. Damn.

“I’ll take over from here, Peter,” Derek said tersely. Peter, annoyed, fell back behind Derek and the others.

He began tuning out what Derek was saying to Scott and was just contemplating whether or not he would be able to come up with an excuse to go home when Scott’s friend hopped out of the jeep.

The moment his smell hit Peter he was sure his world had been thrown off its axis. The smell was so sweet and intoxicating it caused Peter to stumble backwards. Isaac glanced at him in concern but Peter’s gaze remained locked on the boy. He had never felt anything like this. The boy was thin and lanky, with a smattering of freckles along his face that Peter wanted to rub his face all over. He wanted to lick bruises all along his creamy neck and scent mark him until the boy was writhing against him.

“This is Stiles,” Scott said, gesturing to the boy.

_Stiles._ Peter mouthed the name, liking the feel of the syllables on his lips.

Derek sniffed at Stiles and made a face. “A druid? Is he training to be your emissary?” Derek asked looking Stiles up and down.

“A what?” Scott asked.

Peter had finally pulled himself out of his stupor and sauntered forward. “An emissary is an adviser to a wolf pack, normally with some supernatural abilities of their own. You could say that they possess a type of magic,” He said, leaning down slightly to look Stiles in the eye. Stiles seemed flustered. He’d probably never been this close to a werewolf that wasn't Scott.

It took him a moment to find his words. “But I’m not a druid! I've never had anything remotely out of the ordinary happen to me—well—before Scott got bit anyways,” Stiles said.

Peter almost purred at the sound the boy’s voice. He would love to see what other noises he could pull from the boy when Stiles was squirming underneath him.

“It’s not uncommon for beings to subconsciously feel a supernatural pull toward a person. Scott is a true Alpha, which is why he was able to become an Alpha without killing the one that bit him. You likely have dormant druid blood in you. Your blood felt the potential in Scott, which is why you naturally were drawn to him.” _Much like how I am drawn to you_ , Peter wanted to add, but refrained.

“Are you saying I became friends with Scott because of some freaky werewolf stuff?” Stiles asked incredulously. Peter couldn't help but smirk at the boy and nodded. Stiles threw his hands up in the air. “Great. My entire life has been dictated by the paranormal. That’s just great.” Peter smiled at the boy’s reaction, but before he could continue talking to Stiles, Derek cleared his throat.

“We need to go over the basics of what it means to be involved in this world. This shouldn't take as long as I expected. You’re a much smaller pack than I previously thought…” Derek began, but Peter ignored the rest of his introduction to the supernatural speech. He focused on Stiles while Derek droned on about territory lines and the like. He focused on Stile’s pretty pink lips. They would part slightly at times and it made Peter want to grab them between his teeth and leave little bites there.

Peter shook his head. He couldn't believe he was fantasizing about an underage boy so much, but there was something about him he couldn't shake. He had heard stories about werewolves finding their mate or a person that smelled too good to resist but he had never actually believed they could be true. Stiles glance up at him and quickly looked away. Peter knew he must be frightening the boy, but he couldn't bring himself to stop staring.

“I should probably set up our tent if Scott is going to be doing werewolf training with you all night,” Stiles voice cut through Peter’s thoughts like a knife.

“I can help you if you want.” Peter said, jumping up to give Stiles a hand. He was suddenly aware of his entire pack looking at him as though he had grown a second head. He raised an eyebrow at them. “What? It’s nice to know you all have faith that I can be a decent human every once in a while.” Peter said.

“I didn't know you could act remotely human, let alone decent,” retorted Erica with a playful grin on her face.

Peter ignored her and headed to the jeep with Stiles at his heels.

“Thanks for helping me,” Stiles said while pulling the tent out of the back seat of his jeep. “You’re Peter, right?” At Peter’s questioning expression Stiles spoke up again. “I tried to do some research on everyone we would be meeting, you know? That’s how I know your name. It was just precautionary, but now that I think about it I sound totally creepy and I probably should just shut up now,” Stiles chuckled awkwardly but Peter snorted at his antics which seemed to make Stiles relax.

He took the tent from Stiles and began to set it up. “You’re pretty brave to come out here knowing you’d be surrounded by unfamiliar werewolves. Brave, or just reckless,” Peter said making Stiles look indignant.

“I’m not reckless! I couldn't just let Scott come out here all by himself! Besides, I brought weapons to protect myself,” Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Peter eyed the baseball bat resting next to Stiles bag. “I’d like to see you take on a werewolf with that,” Peter chuckled, but the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Just imagining small, gangly Stiles up against a powerful werewolf made him feel slightly sick.

“I could help teach you some tricks on how to fight,” Peter offered, knowing it might not be much good, but it would help him sleep better at night.

Stiles smiled. It made Peter’s heart stutter in his chest and Erica looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. She must have picked up on the missed beat. She flounced over to where Peter was setting up Stiles’s tent.

Peter groaned in his mind, knowing she was going to be a pain. “It’s nice to see Peter being nice for once,” She said, directing her attention to Stiles. “He rarely gives a damn about anyone else. Apparently all it takes to win Peter over is puppy dog eyes and cute freckles.” She said while looking Stiles up and down. She then glanced at Peter. “I didn't know you were into underage boys. Although, I do see what you see in this one,” She said pleasantly and put her hand under Stiles chin and turned his head from side to side.

Peter growled. He instantly grabbed Erica’s wrist and yanked her hand away from Stiles. He felt his eyes flash blue and the prick of his fangs against his button lip.

“Ooo, you’re a little touchy about this one,” Erica teased but backed off. “You should be pleased, Little Red,” She said gesturing to Stile’s red hoodie. “I've never seen him so into someone.” She took that as her cue to leave, grinned, and sauntered away.

Peter sighed in frustration and looked over at Stiles. He had a light blush dusted over his cheeks that made him look delectable. “I apologize for Erica’s behavior. She can be very… eccentric.”

Stiles waved him off good-naturedly, but the blush remained on his face.

 

A few hours had passed since the McCall pack had arrived at the campsite. Peter had finished setting up Stiles’s tent and had been watching Derek explain the finer details of being a werewolf for what seemed like much too long of a time. Peter was restless. The only thing that kept him occupied was watching the sweet smelling boy, which was both good and bad. It kept him occupied, sure, but not being able to do anything about his desire only frustrated him further. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac had seemed to notice his starring. They had taken to having some silent conversation with each other using only their eyebrows, but Peter had long since stopped caring what they were saying.

He suddenly heard Stiles’s stomach growl.

“You’re hungry?” Peter asked.

Stiles blushed again. “You can hear that?” He asked, surprised. Peter just rolled his eyes and stood up. “Where did you guys pack your cooler?” He asked, preparing to fetch food for the boy. Scott and Stiles exchanged a look.

“We—uh… We kind of forgot to pack food…” Scott said. Derek raised his eyebrows at them.

“You can share some of ours,” Isaac said pleasantly, but then shrunk away from Derek’s glare.

“Fine, but you have to cook it,” Derek grumbled.

“I can go get some more wood for the fire?” Stiles offered.

“I should go with you,” Peter quickly said, wincing at how eager he sounded so he swiftly added, “Just in case. The forest can be a dangerous place you know.”

He was aware of his pack watching him amusedly as he walked into the forest with Stiles.

He’d been gathering wood for a while, well, _Stiles_ had been gathering wood. Peter had been enjoying the nice view of Stiles bending over to gather the sticks.

Stiles glanced up at Peter again and flushed. “You didn’t have to come with me you know,” Stiles mumbled while continuing to avoid eye contact with Peter.

“I _wanted_ to come. You see, Stiles, I find you particularly intriguing,” Peter said while slowly circling Stiles in a predatory way. He didn’t know why he kept getting closer and closer to the boy, but the smell of him was like a drug he couldn’t say no to. He watched Stiles gulp and reveled in the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and suddenly Peter was less than an inch away from his face, practically breathing the very essence of Stiles in. Peter paused, waiting for Stiles reaction, but Stiles made no move to leave. He was stalk still and Peter could hear his heart going into overdrive. He smirked and leaned into stiles, pressing his lips against his jaw. He heard Stiles’s breath hitch and Peter practically purred.

A twig cracked in the woods. Peter paused.

“What—?” Stiles began, but Peter tackled him to the ground just as an arrow shot past them. Peter leaped up, roaring. There were several hunters—Argents—surrounding them. Peter leaned possessively over Stiles, growling a warning to the hunters. There were three of them, but no one he recognized. He could only tell that they were Argents by their scent.

The first, a young man, shot an arrow at Peter. Peter leaped out of the way and lunged at the man, morphing into his full Beta form. He landed on top of him and they went sprawling into the dirt. Peter bit at the man’s face, but he was using his cross bow to keep Peters teeth from closing around his throat. Peter saw the female hunter raise her gun to shoot him. He rolled over so the man was on top of him just before the bullet was released. It pierced the man’s back and he let out an ear shattering scream. Peter used his distraction to tear his jugular vein out with his claws. The other male hunter let out a grief stricken cry, charging at Peter with a sword.

Peter leapt up, getting ready for the next fight when the female hunter detonated an ultrasonic emitter. The noise was like nothing Peter had ever heard.  A high pitched stinging ring that was more intense than any other emitter Peter had encountered was emanating from it. He clapped his hands over his ears and yelled. The pain was enough to bring him to his knees. 

The man with the sword took a swing at peter and he caught it with his hand. Blood gushed from his palm as he tried to keep hold of the blades edge. He could already feel his rapid healing trying to close the wound, but the blade remained in the way. The male hunter gritted his teeth and pushed harder, but Peter tried to remain stable despite the pain in his hand and the pain ringing throughout his head, disorientating him.  The hunter pulled the blade from Peters hand and raised it to cut off his head.

“No!” Peter thought the sharp cry came from Stiles, but his head was starting to spin from the emitter’s noise. The hunter was about to remove Peter’s head when the female spoke.

“Wait, perhaps the boy is on to something…” the female hunter said, looking over at Peter with a sneer. “We need him to lead us to the rest of the pack. We’ve been tracking down the Hales for too long and Gerard is getting impatient.”

_Gerard_. Peter recognized the name. He was the leader of the Argents and the one to order the attack on the Hale house.

“Don’t kill him, but keep him incapacitated,” the female said with a wave of her hand and then turned to Stiles.

Panic flooded Peter as he watched her approach him.

“Who’s this pretty little thing?” the female asked, running the barrel of her gun along his cheek.  “Well, I suppose the more important question is _what_ are you, darling?”  She crooned.

“Easy Kate. You know were not supposed to kill humans,” the man said, still keeping his sword against Peter’s neck in case he tried to make any sudden moves.

“Oh, but this one’s not human. This is the potential druid Gerard was talking about,” She grinned, standing up and then pressing the barrel of her gun to Stiles forehead. “See you on the other side, kid,” She said, cocking the gun.

“No!” Peter yelled, his wolf taking over him like it had never before. For the first time he no longer cared about his own life. Only one line continued to repeat through his head: _protect mate_. 

He slashed at the man’s legs, ripping one clean off his body, but not before the man thrust his sword through Peter’s shoulder.

The female’s gun went off.

Peter instantly saw red. He tore the man’s throat out, howling in rage as he leaped up to decimate the hunter named Kate. The hunter that had killed his Stiles. That had killed the only person that had truly made him feel something in a long, long, time.

But as he made a move toward her he saw that Stiles wasn’t dead. He stood, arm outstretched, the bullet floating above his palm.

Kate stumbled back in surprise, not expecting him to have so much power.

Peter didn’t waste time. He lunged forward, grabbing Kate from behind and tore out her throat with his claws. She made an odd gurgling noise as blood spirted from her neck and mouth and then she dropped.

It was deadly silent. The bodies of three dead hunters laid around them and Peter was covered in blood. Peter kept his gaze down, knowing Stiles must be thoroughly traumatized and scared.  The sound of the bullet falling down to the ground broke the silence and suddenly Stiles rushed over and had his hands fluttering over Peter’s body.

“Oh, Jesus, you’re hurt. Shit!” Stiles let out a string of curse words and Peter watched him in shock. This oblivious boy still trusted him even after he brutally murdered people right in front of him. He felt something warm blossom in his chest despite the situation.

“I’m a werewolf. We heal fast,” Peter said, bemused at Stiles fussing.

“But your wounds could get infected! God, we have to get you back to the camp!” Stiles yelled, pulling on Peter’s hand. Peter humored him and let Stiles pull him back to the site. He obviously hadn’t had a lot of experience with Scott being hurt. It surprised Peter how much Stiles had to learn about werewolves despite how comfortable he seemed around them.

When they arrived everyone instantly got tense seeing Peter covered in blood and he was instantly bombarded with questions.

Peter explained about the hunters as quickly as he could. Stiles kept shoving antiseptic and bandages at him and seemed to be getting antsy that no one was helping Peter.

“We need to leave. Once Gerard figures out that the hunters he sent out aren’t coming back he’ll send even more. We can’t risk getting caught off guard,” Derek said, slamming his hands down on a picnic table in frustration.

“There’s no way were going to be able to get out of here tonight. It’s about to storm,” Isaac said, gesturing to the grey clouds.

Derek cursed under his breathe. “Fine, we’ll stay the night, but first thing next morning we’re packing up and regrouping.” There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief as everyone went back to relaxing or taking shelter in their tents.

Peter walked next to his tent and grabbed his bag with extra clothes. He turned around to go off to change in the forest, but he came face to face with a worried stiles still clutching the antiseptic bottle.

“You haven’t cleaned your wounds,” Stiles said stubbornly. Peter felt a rush of affection toward the boy. It had been a long time since anyone had truly cared about his wellbeing.

“Alright, you can clean them for me,” Peter said smirking as he lifted his tattered shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. Stiles eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he drank in the sight of Peters naked torso. Peter couldn’t help but be filled with a strange satisfaction at the blush that spread over Stiles’s cheeks. Stiles couldn’t seem to form a coherent word, so instead he poured the liquid over a rag and began dabbing at the blood, purposely avoiding Peter’s eyes.

It didn’t take Stiles long before he realized he was only washing the blood away because there were no wounds. “Wow!” He said, looking up at Peter. “I knew you guys could heal, but not like that! You’re practically Wolverine!”

Peter chuckled but became serious. “You’re taking this rather well. I did maim and brutally kill several people right in front of you. Not to mention the use of your powers. I’ve never seen a druid be able to do something like that without practice.”

Stiles blushed and continued scrubbing away the blood. “I just… I thought they were going to kill me. I thought they were going to kill _you._ I don’t know. It’s just the first time I saw you… I felt different, like I was drawn to you. I feel…safe. I felt powerful, like something was awakening in me…”

Peter stared down at the boy. So it was true. Peter had read about werewolves mating and how it allowed mates to feed off the energy of the other.

At Peters silence Stiles spoke up again. “You…kissed me? Sort of… Before the hunters attacked…” the way stiles spoke sounded as if he was asking a tentative question and just as Peter began to respond Scott’s voice cut through the clearing.

“Stiles! We should probably head to the tent before the storm picks up!” He said good-naturedly, but Peter felt like he could have ripped the boys head off for breaking his moment with Stiles.

Stiles glanced over at Peter. “I—uh—I guess I’ll talk to you later,” Stiles said while slowly walking toward Scott, looking over at his shoulder to glance at Peter.

 

 

Stiles couldn’t sleep. The rain was pounding so loudly against the tent and he was freezing down to his toes. He glanced over at Scott who snored peacefully in his sleep. Stiles sighed. It wasn’t just the weather that had been keeping him up. His encounter with Erica just before he entered his tent replayed over and over in his head.

_“He likes you, you know. More than I’ve ever seen him like anyone,” She said, but her voice held none of its normal teasing._

_“Who-?” Stiles began._

_“Cut the crap. You know I mean Peter. Look, I figure the idiot is never going to tell you so I might as well,” She started, her hands on her hips._

_“Tell me what?” Stiles inquired._

_“That he’s trying to be mated to you,” at the incredulous look on Stiles face she continued. “God, you don’t even fucking see it, do you? Right away the whole pack could smell the difference in him. The arousal was practically wafting off the both of you. His wolf wants you. It’s making him provide you shelter with the tent, food by getting you wood, and protecting you against the hunters. It’s everything a wolf does to get the attention of a potential mate.”_

_“But—I’ve read about potential mates. They’re extremely rare. There’s no way that I—a skinny, seventeen year old boy—is a potential mate to Peter friggen Hale!” Stiles said, running his hands through his hair in panic._

_“Look, Little Red, I’m just calling it as I see it. Besides, you can’t honestly tell me that he hasn’t tried to make a move on you,” She said with a raised eyebrow._

_The memory of Peter kissing his neck flashed in his mind and a shiver ran down his back._

_Erica grinned. “See? All I’m saying is to give it a shot. I like Peter a whole lot more around you. He’s more fun to tease,” She said before walking off._

Stiles rolled over in his sleeping bag, trying to shake the memory off. A gust of wind shook the tent and Stiles shivered again, this time from cold. Once his teeth started chattering he made the decision to sleep in his Jeep. He discreetly unzipped his sleeping bag and creeped out of his tent to avoid waking Scott. He was walking to his Jeep when he noticed a figure sitting out in the rain.

“Peter?” He asked. Peter’s ice blue eyes looked up into Stiles’s face. Stiles gulped.

“You’re up late, Little Red,” Peter said, smiling.

“I’m just cold. I was going to sleep in my car.”

Peter frowned, not liking that Stiles was cold, and hopped off the log he was sitting on, embracing Stiles into his arms. Stiles squeaked in surprise.  Peter buried his warm nose in Stiles neck again and Stiles made to move to stop him. Peter’s tongue flicked out to taste the juncture between his neck collar bone and Stiles moaned. Before Stiles knew it he was stumbling to his car and falling into the back seat with Peter on top of him. Peter sniffed at his neck and began lapping a mark there. Stiles let out a cry as Peter bit his neck softly, but instantly felt a warm rush of pleasure pulsate from the bite. Peter tugged at Stiles’s shirt, ripping it slightly, but Stiles’s couldn’t find it in himself to care. Peter left a trail of hickeys down Stiles’s chest once his shirt was off. Stiles clawed his hands down Peter’s back and eventually started pulling at the end of Peter’s shirt.

“Off,” Stiles mumbled and Peter obliged, sitting up to pull it off and then leaned back down to capture Stiles’s lips in a kiss.

The kiss felt like Stiles had been denied oxygen his whole life and Peter was breathing his very essence back into him. It didn’t feel like a burning fire, like how all the books described it, but a pure clean air that made Stiles feel whole. It made Stiles feel alive.

He kissed back with enthusiasm, tailing his hands down Peter’s naked torso before coming to a stop at the fly of Peter’s pants.

“Can I?” Stiles asked, glancing up at Peter through his eyelashes. Peter groaned and kissed him and Stiles took that as an affirmative. He pulled at Peter’s pants until Peter tugged them off and then he made quick work of removing his own pants and underwear as well.

Stiles had never been totally naked in front of someone he liked before and he could feel the blush rushing down his face and neck.

Peter rubbed a thumb along Stiles’s jaw, coaxing the boy to look up at him. “You’re so young,” he whispered, a flash of guilt overtaking Peter’s face. Stiles felt alarmed at once, afraid Peter was going to stop.

“I’m old enough to know what I want! And I’ve wanted you since I first met you. I know about potential mates and… I think I could be yours,” Stiles breathed out.

Peter’s heart seemed to expand in his chest and he kissed Stiles roughly. Stiles wound his fingers in Peter’s hair while their mouths clashed together. When their naked bodies bumped into each other Stiles gasped and Peter began grinding down into him. Stiles yelped and wrapped his legs around Peter’s back as they continued to rock against each other. Stile’s made little noises each time Peter grinded down into him and they were enough to make Peter want to flip the boy over and fuck him raw. But looking down at Stiles’s flushed face, eyes squeezed shut, and moaning Peter’s name over and over again like a mantra, Peter knew he could never hurt the boy and this was more than enough to satisfy many fantasies when he was home alone.

“I’m—I’m gonna come!” Stiles yelled, arching his back.

“Me too,” Peter said, but his voice was slightly muffled from his protruding fangs. He was gipping Stiles’s hips so tightly he was sure his claws were digging into Stiles sides but Stiles didn’t seem to notice or care.

Stiles eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he came all over his stomach. Peter roared and bent his head to latch his teeth firmly around Stiles’s wrist as he came on top of him, their semen mixing together. Peter rolled Stiles over so he was on top of him, their heavy breathing slowed and Peter felt himself idly running his hands up and down Stiles’s back, his wolf inside practically purring with delight.

It was like he could feel Stiles’s emotions as well as his own. They were connected now, in a supernatural way, but Peter couldn’t find it in himself to be upset. He felt as though he could be connected to this boy for eternity and it wouldn’t matter.

“Wow,” Stiles finally spoke, propping his chin up to look at Peter, smiling. “I—I know that this is kind of fast but I feel like I… well…. Like I might…I think I lov—,”

“I love you,” Peter interrupted. Stiles eyes widened in surprise, but a grin overtook his face. He leaned in to kiss Peter before laying his head down on Peter’s chest. The last thing Peter remembered was the beating of Stiles’s heart against his before he fell asleep.

 

The next morning Peter found himself panicking.

He had jacked off with Stiles. He had _jacked off_ with _Stiles_. _Underage_ Stiles.

Peter, as inconspicuously as he could, lifted Stiles off him and slipped out the car, pulling on his clothes once he got out. The smell and feel of the come on his chest overpowering his senses.

Peter started walking back to the tent when he realized the entire pack was up, already gathering their supplies to get on the road. All of their heads turned to stare at him incredulously. Derek’s nostrils flared as he smelled Peter.

“Peter, tell me you didn’t,” Derek said, glaring at him. Erica just giggled and continued packing, a knowing smile on her face.

Boyd begrudgingly handed a smirking Isaac money. “I told you to not bet with me,” Isaac said, grinning at a scowling Boyd. Scott seemed to be the only one still in shock.

“You smell like Stiles. You _slept_ with my best friend!” Scott accused, standing up to yell at Peter.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Trust me, he was sleeping with me just as much as I was sleeping with him,” Peter sassed. Scott’s eyes glowed red and he growled at Peter.

“Scott, don’t!” Peter heard Stiles’s voice behind him. Stiles was breathing hard, obviously jogging to make it to the camp site after he heard the commotion. He was in such a hurry his shirt was on inside out.

Scott’s glowing eyes died down but he still looked pissed. “We're leaving Stiles,” He growled out and Peter’s eyes flashed blue, disliking another wolf ordering around his mate. Scott stalked off toward the Jeep and Stiles sighed, running his fingers through his hair before looking at Peter.

“I—I’ll contact you later, okay? I just need to take care of some things with Scott,” Stiles said.

Peter frowned, but nodded at Stiles before he trotted off to find Scott.

Peter watched the Jeep disappear into the distance before he was being spun around by a pissed off Derek. “Seriously, Peter? You had to go fuck things up right when we were making progress with Scott! The last thing we need right now is psycho hunters _and_ a pissed off alpha!” Derek snarled.

Peter normally would have come up with a snarky retort, but he couldn’t focus on Derek. There was a pain in his chest, growing stronger as Stiles became further away. He wondered if Stiles felt it too.

Derek seemed to sense that something was wrong with Peter because he calmed down, backing away from him.

“Look, let’s just get on the road before the hunters track us,” He finally said, leaving Peter.

 

 

A few minutes later they had packed up all their gear into backpacks and were running back toward their apartment. Isaac was hanging back to watch Peter who looked more and more sick the farther they got away from Stiles. Peter couldn’t help but think of the boy. Would he stop seeing Peter now that his alpha disapproved?  Did he regret the night before? Peter couldn’t remember the last time be gave a damn what anyone thought, but when it came to Stiles everything was different.

It was then that Peter heard a scream so loud it caused him to fall over.

His pack stopped and Isaac crouched down next to him. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Peter raised his head to look up at Isaac in panic.

“It's Stiles. He’s in trouble.”

 

Stiles was gripping his steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. He hadn’t fought with Scott like this in a long time.

“Look, Stiles, I just don’t want to see you get hurt. I mean, do you even know how old he is? Besides, he’s a total psycho! He killed people with no problem right in front of you!” Scott said, waving his hands around for emphasis.

“You seem to forget the people he killed with “no problem” were trying to kill _me_ ,” Stiles snapped back.

Scott opened his mouth to retort, but Stiles cut him off, pulling the car over with a screech. “Scott, I know you don’t approve, but I’ve never felt like his. The first time I saw Peter it was like I knew instantly that we were supposed to be together, and no, that has nothing to do with over active teenage hormones. I’m a potential mate for him. I read about this online right after you got bit. Potential mates only happen practically once in a lifetime. Most werewolves never even find one and I’m Peter’s. He’s been nothing but nice to us and he saved my life. So yeah, he’s way too old for me, but quite frankly, Scott, I don’t give a damn because even though it goes against everything I used to say about teenagers not being able to fall in love, I think I’m in love with him,” Stiles rushed out, noticing that he had been absentmindedly rubbing the bite mark on his wrist.

Scott was looking at him with surprise and paused. “Fine,” he finally said.

Stiles whipped his head up. “What?” He asked.

Scott let a tentative smile grace his face. “I said fine. Date him. You’re obviously crazy into him and you’re my best friend. I shouldn’t treat you like you don’t know how to take care of yourself. I suppose I just get protective sometimes knowing that you’re physically weaker than me. I think it’s a pack thing, but…I’ll support you no matter what.”

Stiles felt a goofy grin spread over his face and he threw himself at Scott to pull him into a hug. Scott laughed and patted him on the back. Stiles revved the engine, eager to get home so he could talk to Peter. He couldn’t explain it but being away from Peter felt like he had a pain in his chest that he couldn’t remove.

All at once there was a loud bang and he felt the tire go out on his Jeep. He swerved, hitting a huge rock and he felt his Jeep flip. He cracked his head on his steering wheel and opened his eyes to see that he was upside down in his car. Scott had already wiggled out of his seatbelt and moved to help Stiles whose head was spinning. “What happene—?” Scott was about to ask but before he could finish he was suddenly dragged back and out of Stiles sight.

Stiles screamed.

He unclicked his seatbelt, calling for Scott as he squirmed out of the car only to have his gaze fall on his friend who was on his knees with a gun pointed to his head.

“I wouldn’t move, druid, or your werewolf friend gets a wolfsbane bullet to the head,” the older man holding the gun said.

Stiles raised his hands in surrender, feeling blood trickling down his forehead from the crash. “What do you want?” He asked.

“I want many things, druid, but for now I want to know which of you _killed my daughter_?” The man said through gritted teeth. Stiles sucked in a breath, remembering the woman named Kate that Peter had killed.

A roar exploded out of the clearing, scaring Stiles and the man barely had time to whip his head around before a blur came flying out of the bushes and tackled him to the ground.

Peter. Peter had come. He landed on top of the hunter, snarling.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t a Hale,” the man said, sneering up at Peter. “I always knew I was right having ordered that nest of yours to be burned down. You were always dangerous animals that needed to be exterminated,” He spat up at Peter, but Peter didn’t look angry, he looked deadly calm.

“I suppose we’re even, Gerard. You killed my family and I killed yours,” Peter smiled evilly down at Gerard and the hunter’s face went from a sneer to rage.

“You killed Kate!” He yelled out. “You bastard! I’ll kil—” but before he could finish Peter slashed at his throat, but a gun shot rang out.

Everything was still except for Gerard’s writhing form as he bled out. Blood slowly appeared on Peter’s back, showing that we was indeed shot and Stiles cried out in anguish. Peter’s pack finally appeared. They all seemed to be out of breath from trying to keep up but straightened at the sight of Peter shot and Gerard dying. Derek quickly tore Gerard’s head off his body and turned toward Peter, looking at his wound.

“It’s wolfsbane,” Derek whispered, but Stiles’s head was spinning from the crash and was having a hard time hearing. “We have to take care of him fast,” Derek was saying to Boyd before Scott blocked them from his line of sight.

“Stiles, are you okay? You’re bleeding a lot,” Scott’s voice wafted in and out of Stiles mind as Stiles head swerved, trying to find Peter to make sure he was alright.

Stiles and Peter made eye contact across the clearing before they both lost consciousness.

 

 

When Peter woke he was in a familiar bed. His bed. At his apartment. He sat up suddenly, looking around in confusion. He couldn’t find Stiles. Maybe it was all some elaborate dream and Stiles didn’t even exist. He felt his heart clench painfully at the thought and he made to leap out of his bed to go search for the boy when Stiles appeared in his doorway, looking extremely tired. He had a surprised expression at seeing Peter awake and then he grinned.

“God, I’m so glad you’re up! I was worried you were going to die even though Derek said you weren’t but still!” Stiles said embracing Peter. Peter pulled back to look at Stiles.

“Are you alright? You were bleeding…” Peter said running his fingers along Stiles’s temple. Stiles leaned into the touch.

 “I’m fine. I didn’t even get a concussion. I’ve had a couple days to heal anyway,” Stiles said, smiling up at Peter.

“A couple days?” Peter asked, confused.

“Well, the wolfsbane bullet did a number on you. Derek was able to take care of you after he finished off Gerard, but it was so close to your heart they were worried you wouldn’t survive… I’ve been taking care of you the whole time. I had to tell my dad that Scott and I were extending our camping trip and everything…” He said.

“Gerard is dead?” Peter asked, trying to remember the moments before he passed out.

“Yeah. Derek says that Gerard let his feelings get in the way because of Kate’s death. Normally hunters wait for back up but I’m glad this guy was impatient. I can’t imagine how much damage could have been done if there were more,” Stiles paused. “I don’t know what I would have done if…” He looked at Peter with sad eyes.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me Stiles. I’m a big, bad, werewolf, remember?” Peter joked and Stiles lightly punched him on the shoulder.

Peter leaned in, kissing Stiles. He slowly wrapped his hands around Stiles’s waist before sitting back on his bed, effectively pulling Stiles on top of him. Stiles laughed but then moaned as Peter continued kissing him. Peter pulled back and looked into Stiles’s eyes. “I’ll always protect you. You’re my mate now,” Peter said, caressing Stiles again.

Stiles smiled. “I don’t think you have to worry about protecting me too much. Not from the hunters anyway. Derek said that now that the hunter’s leader is dead they have no one left to follow. He thinks they’ll disperse now. We should be safe,” Stiles said grinning and Peter couldn’t help but smile too. A few years ago he never would have been able to guess that this was the life he would have ended up with: a mate and no hunters.

“I love you, Little Red,” he whispered up at Stiles. Stiles grinned into another kiss.

“God, some of us have super werewolf abilities and can hear you being gross and mushy up there!” Erica yelled from down the stairs.

Stiles snickered. “We probably shouldn’t take this too far. I don’t want to scar their poor werewolf minds,” Stiles said, rolling over to lay next to Peter. Peter looked at him, grinning.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that to them. I’m not a total psycho.”


End file.
